Una Vida Para Mi
by Akai Zappy
Summary: Con un amor no correspondido, Zero se encuentra en el momento crítico de su vida. Con el corazón roto y el juicio nublado acepta la propuesta de Sara, quien planea la destrucción de los Kurans de una forma vil y cruel. Sumario completo adentro!.
1. Prefacio

**AN: _Vampire Knight no me pertenece a mi, sino a Hino Matsuri, si me perteneciera habria miles de momentos KanaZero en el manga -sonrisa malevola- aunque esta historia en la que adapto los personajes de Hino Matsuri, si es MIA XD, asi que...  
_**  
**Precaución: **_Este fic contiene escenas intimas y romanticas entre dos hombre, tiene toques sadicos y masoquistas. Asi que si no eres amante de este tipo de historias...por favor retirate sin hacer comentarios irrespetuosos :D, okay?_

_**Sumario:**  
_

_Con un amor no correspondido, Zero se encuentra en el momento crítico de su vida. Con el corazón roto y el juicio nublado acepta la propuesta de Sara, quien planea la destrucción de los Kurans de una forma vil y cruel. Un amor nacido entre espinas de odio y resentimiento, donde los celos y una batalla inminente prometen separarlos._

_¿Podrá el amor triunfar o será vencido por la envidia de quienes los rodean?_

_

* * *

_

_El tiempo no duerme los grandes dolores, pero sí los adormece._

_**George Sand**_

**La traición que destroza mi alma**

Cuando cierro mis ojos, pensamientos florecen en mi mente. No son pensamientos felices, ni tristes. En ellos siempre veo una sonrisa cargada de amor, una sonrisa sincera que produce en mi interior una brisa ardiente, como si estuviese siendo rodeado por fuego.

Abro mis ojos y lo primero que puedo observar son mis manos. Recuerdo haberme tirado sobre la litera después de haber regresado de una misión. Todavía buscaba por ella. Aquella hada que me había hechizado con sus encantos, con su amor.

- Ah – el enfermizo sentimiento de querer estrecharla entre mis brazos, susurrarle palabras de amor y enterrar mis colmillos en su tierna yugular… mis brazos rodearon mi cuerpo como un reflejo de protección.

- Yuki…me arrepiento de haber deslizado mis labios sobre tu piel nívea, desearía nunca haber saboreado tu adictivo elixir de la vida. Quisiera poder tomarte del cuello para así darte una muerte lenta y dolorosa.

Lágrimas rodaron por mi rostro, estrangulé mis embarazosos sollozos y enterré mis uñas sobre la carne entre mis manos. Hambriento y solo, envuelto en una tormenta que parecía no tener fin y en la cual, sin nadie con quien socorrerme, parezco desvanecerme.

Ah, pero que hermosa luna había esa noche, una luna manchada de sangre que me llamaba con dulces aromas y la promesa de una cruel venganza.

"_La Yuki que Zero conoció ya no existe, su lado vampiro la ha devorado"_ con una facilidad tan sorprendente…y tan despistada como siempre, no pensó que sus palabras me pudieran afectar. Yuki supo de mis sentimientos hacia ella en cuanto la besé aquella fatídica noche. Que estúpido fui.

- Aunque sabía sus sentimientos por Kuran – mis manos se deslizaron por mi cuero cabelludo, enterrándose en el – no pude resistir esa tentación que acechaba mi mente desde hace unos cuantos años.

Mi cuerpo se hizo un ovillo en el piso, no supe en qué momento mis pies, aun cubiertos por mis botines, se deslizaron de la cama hasta tocar el piso de madera. Tampoco sentí cuando me hinque he inspire el aroma uno de los tantos vestidos que guardaba de Yuki.

- Que bajo estoy cayendo – curve una sonrisa sardónica en mis labios resecos, y sin pensarlo dos veces deposite un suave y tierno beso en la manga de un vestido verde oscuro adornado con motas más claras del mismo color – recuerdo cuando te lo pusiste en uno de tus tantos intentos por llamar la atención de Kuran.

Ya no me quedaban fuerzas para mostrar el odio que sentía por los dos en mi voz.

El cuarto se sentía cada vez más frio, mis exhalaciones salían en forma de cálido humo. Mis ojos se cerraban lentamente y el vago recuerdo de una herida en mi costado izquierdo y el insistente aroma de mi propia sangre me hizo abrir mis ojos precipitadamente.

Veía todo borroso y me sentía nauseabundo, sin embargo aun en aquel tumulto pude distinguir una cabellera dorada y ojos azules que me observaban victoriosos.

- Sara Shirabuki…

_Ella es una de nuestros importantes invitados, por favor déjala ir _como siempre su voz tan dulce como la seda _No me toques _palabras que se que te lastimarían y que sin embargo necesitaba usar _Te soltare si la dejas ir _tu mirada herida tanto por mi voz como mi notorio rechazo, sin embargo Yuki…quisiera que supieras cuanto te anhelo y necesito, sin embargo eso es algo imposible y egoísta de mi parte mi…¿no es así?

- "_Un sentimiento de tristeza y anhelo que no es semejante al dolor, y que se parece al dolor solo como la niebla se asemeja a la lluvia_" sabias palabras debo decir. ¿No lo crees, Kiriyuu-san?

- Palabras que carecen de sentido saliendo de tu boca, Shirabuki-san – sin necesidad de mirarla podía saber que es ella, su aroma a muerte y su sensual y poderosa presencia la daban a conocer sin siquiera tener que tocar la puerta. Sara Shirabuki. Vampira. Asesina. Y una de los tantos enemigos de Kaname Kuran.

- Ah…tanta hostilidad no puede ser solo porque te capture y traje a mis aposentos. Quizás…se debe a tu leal y profundo amor por la prometida de Kaname-sama, si no mal recuerdo, Yuki-sama es su nombre – mi cuerpo se tenso al momento al instante en que esas palabras salieron de su boca

- No te atrevas a tocarla.

- Oh? Pero si no es ella a quien deseo hacer daño…- su mano fría se poso sobre mi rostro y con un movimiento abrupto me hizo mirarla cara a cara, sus ojos azules, que carecían de sentimientos, me miraron pensativos. Como cuando un científico observa al próximo ratón que será su presa, pensando en las mil y una formas de torturarlo, ya sea clavándole agujas o envenenándolo con un nuevo producto.

No pude ocultar el escalofrió que me recorrió, sus labios, pintados de un fuerte carmín, sonrieron ante eso.

- Vale, tú ganas, deseo hacerles tanto daño como me sea posible, quisiera destruir rastro alguno de sus existencias…pero – tomándome desprevenido sus manos se cerraron sobre las mías y sus labios, feroces como los de un animal, se posaron sobre los míos. El beso fue exigente, su lengua jugueteaba sobre la mía que permanecía inmóvil, sus colmillos sin piedad mordisqueaban mis labios hasta hacerlos sangrar.

Cuando aquel acto termino, mis pulmones absorbieron cuanto aire pudieron, mis mejillas y cuerpo se sentían calientes. La Rosa Sangrante que habitaba en mi interior se revolvía en busca de sangre.

- Pero sabes algo…no creo que haya una forma tan sencilla de romperlos, después de todo he hecho una variedad de investigaciones, las cuales siempre llevan como resultado hacia ti – sus manos que antes estaban entrelazadas con las mías, fueron descendiendo hasta llegar hacia mi cuello, encerrándolo, clavando sus uñas hasta hacerme sangrar.

El frio que antes había sentido anteriormente en el pequeño departamento que el Consejo de Cazadores me había brindado volvió a hacerse presente. Hostigándome.

- Si tu sufres, Yuki Kuran sufre, si ella sufre…Kaname-sama también lo hace – su lengua se deslizo por mi cuello, sus colmillos podían sentirse con cada beso húmedo que depositaba.

Sentía mi cabeza dar vueltas, sentía como si todo mi mundo fuese a derrumbarse.

- Ah, pero creo que tienes un pequeño error en tu táctica, Shirabuki-san. Yuki, no siente nada por mí, y yo, que como bien tú sabes, si bien siento algo por ella. Pienso destruir esos sentimientos con un sello del libro prohibido de los cazadores, así que la mejor opción que tienes ahora es aniquilarme, porque no pienso quedarme callado.

Si no estuviese en un estado tan deplorable hubiese jurado que aquellos ojos azules habían brillado llenos de envidia, aceptación y promesa.

- Zero…si te ayudase a comenzar de nuevo, con la promesa de la felicidad. ¿Prometerías quedarte a mi lado hasta la hora de mi partida?

La pregunta, a pesar del estado en el que me encontraba, me tomo por sorpresa. Y mucho más asombro me causo mi respuesta.

- Si – aquellas palabras sellaron un pacto demoniaco de sangre, donde la marca de Shizuka desapareció, dejando solo sangre en su lugar.

Todavía puedo sentir los labios de Sara recorrer mi cuerpo, las nauseas y odio que sentí al mismo tiempo que ella devoraba y tomaba mi cuerpo. Y por fin, el vacio.

- Desde hoy en adelante, no sentirás emoción alguna, no recordaras el rostro ni el amor que sentías por esa persona especial que se hizo un hueco en tu corazón, el odio que sientes hacia los vampiros persistirá y por ultimo…te enamoraras de quien hoy odias más que a nadie. Kaname Kuran.

Todo era como un encanto para mi, mi cuerpo se sentía caliente y ansiaba por el toque de una persona que mi mente había borrado en busca de paz.

- Pero antes de amarlo tanto él como tú, pasaran por miles de cosas que quizás los unan o separen, pero el destino que yo estoy forzado los anhela juntos. Tu lo conquistaras y el será tu amo y señor. Cuando te levantes tan solo recordaras nuestra noche juntos y comenzaras la lucha por una vida para ti.

El pacto fue sellado con un beso lujurioso, que prometía más de una noche como esa.

_Continuara..._

* * *

**AN**: Le agradezco a Patty quien hizo como mi Beta y me dio animos en llevar este escrito, y les pido a ustedes lectores que me den a conocer su opinion por medio de reviews :D Opinar no cuesta nada, y como pago inspira y anima al escritor a hacer adelante con el proyecto.

Atte: Akai Zappy ~


	2. Aviso

Buenas tardes a todos =), o al menos aquí lo son. LoL

Quiero decirles que voy a cambiar mi cuenta de , ¿la razón? Sinceramente le quiero dar un nuevo comienzo a, no solo a mi historia, sino también a mi página. Quiero sentirme bien conmigo misma, el escribirla en ingles no solo hizo que me dieran ganas de vomitar por la falta de amor hacia mi lenguaje nativo si no que este sentimiento dio inicio a una charla interior conmigo misma donde me cuestionaba mi respeto por mi país en donde llegue a la conclusión de que en vez de "perfeccionar" mi ingles debería de preocuparme más por el idioma con el que comencé a hablar y con el cual inicie, y mantuve conversaciones inolvidables.

Esa fue una de las razones por las que deje de actualizar mi historia, le he redactado una vez más y, aunque carezco del tiempo para hacerlo, la subiré para compartirla con ustedes personas encantadoras que me han dejado opiniones para endulzar mi romántico y yaoista corazón.

Esta vez no pediré comentarios, quien quiera dejármelos será bienvenido y quien no, pues agradezco que se hayan tomado su tiempo para leerla ^^.

La nueva cuenta es:

.net/u/2563150/Marju_Blackheart

Como esta se abre el día 04 de Octubre a las 03:35 horas xD, la verdad es que no me da el tiempo necesario para consultar a mi beta y esta revise mi nueva redacción.

Porque también modifique el prologo…LMAO mucho trabajo para ella D;

El sumario merece una mejor presentación para la historia. Por lo que también lo modificare, todo este proceso será aproximadamente mañana mismo por la noche…así que hay que cruzar los dedos, que hoy voy a trabajar a mil en mis ensayos para poder darle un chequeo rápido a mi ficción ~.

Saludos y gracias por su atención!.

PD: ¿Creen que debería cambiar el nombre de la historia? Quisiera darles una vista previa de los cambios, pero soy tan insegura como malvada que esperare al lunes con deseos de que satisfaga mi orgullo como escritora que cree haber mejorado conforme los meses xD…Aunque no me sentiré segura hasta que tenga todos los libros de Daniel Cassidy D:


End file.
